Chocolates and Parfaits
by aeyteenicole
Summary: Mikan Sakura all ever wanted was to have the same story her parents had, she wanted a gentle prince not until an accident occurred She met Natsume Hyuuga a mean and hot playboy, Will her dream fairytale come true? or it will be a living nightmare? NxM
1. dark chocolate

**Author' notes: **Hi guys… well this is the replacement for the story that I have just completed… please do tell me if you like it… don't forget to leave a review…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own gakuen alice only this plot..

**Chapter One: dark chocolate…**

"Okaasa, I wonder what you are doing right now" said this auburn haired girl as her long locks danced with the autumn night's breathe as she sat by the window sill

Her chestnut orbs stared at the pitch dark night sky where these diamonds that twinkles and the honeycomb moon that smile embellishes and illuminates the sky.

"I'm already sixteen, it's been ten years since you've pass away… lots of things have changed… especially…" she said as it was followed by a short pause "dad" she continued in a disbelief tone…

She then took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes and began to muse about the past…

_**Flash back**_

_**Ten years ago**_

**(Paris)**

_It was in the middle of summer back then, but the sky was grey and weeping… beneath its tears a group of people who are wearing black and white clothes were crying along…_

_It was very quiet as the atmosphere was filled by grief…_

"_Dad… Why are they covering mom's bed with soil?" innocently asked this young auburn haired girl as she clutch on her father's clothes… tears where nearing her eyes_

_In front of them was a big and deep hole where a white coffin was being buried… she then glanced back to her mother's coffin… his father didn't replied to her… it took a few moments before he did…_

_Her dad then bended down and embraced her…_

"_Mikan…" he said as tears were flowing out of his eyes "I promise… I will do everything that is best for you" he said to her…_

_She then cried and embraced her father who once owns a beautiful smile but now is crying…_

_After that weeks passed by swiftly, she was left all alone as her father concentrated himself to their business… it was his way to forget about his lost…_

_**End of flash back**_

A tear fell from her eyes…

"anyway mom…" she said in no one in particular as she wiped that single tear "Jiichan, he enrolled me in the same dorm school you and dad went in Japan… and here I am now, I flew all the way from Paris to Japan… I wasn't able to tell dad about this, he is too busy with work, and flying in different countries… tomorrow will be my first day of school, please watch over me" she said

After a few moments of enjoying the fresh breeze of the wind that kept on passing by her… she closed the window and went to take her rest…

The golden sand of time poured down rapidly as the pitch dark sky began to brighten and change to blue…

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura… I hope I could be friends with you" said this auburn haired girl she has a pretty face and an angelic appearance that stunned everyone inside the class…

The boys in her class were charmed by her and some of the girls become jealous, especially this particular green perm haired girl…

"Miss Sakura" said the blonde haired teacher "please take your seat at the empty seat at the back" he said to her with a smile

She then walked towards her seat at the back as she received different types of glares…

"I'm Tobita Yuu… Nice to meet you Sakura-san" said this blonde haired boy as he welcomed her

"Same here… Just call me Mikan" she replied back as she sat down…

Time passed by quickly, finally only three classes are left..

"Yuu, what's the next class?" she asked her newly found friend

"its Home economics… We are going to bake a cake today" he replied to her happily…

"Ehhh… is that so… I love baking… I love cakes, well I love everything that spells sweet… lets go I just can smell the aroma of the cake we are to bake" she said

Hurriedly they went to their next class…

All of the students were wearing aprons as there were tables with complete ingredients set on it… they were paired up, and Mikan was luckily paired with Yuu…

"Please fall inline and get your flours" said the lovely but strict looking teacher…

"Yuu, stay here, I'll be the one to get it…" she said to him cheerfully as she walked towards the line…

"I'm going to make a strawberry cake or perhaps a chocolate one" she thought

she was the last one in line…

All of a sudden the door slide open as someone who caught the attention of almost everyone except Mikan's, stepped in… Squeals and giggles of girls were heard all over the room…

that person then approached the teacher and handed her something…

"What's the big deal?" she thought as she looked at the girls who were blushing madly…

"Next" said the one who is distributing the flour…

"Hai.." she replied

She then took the flour but as she was about to take a step back to their table… someone tripped her…

"Oh no… I'm going to fall" she said

the bag of flour slipped off her grasp it was then followed by a loud thud…

"itai.." she said as she rubs her back "oh.. no its wa-." she said a she stared at the scattered flour but she stopped all of a sudden when she noticed someone was standing in front of her…

the once noisy room she was in, became quiet all of a sudden as an eerie silence filled the air…

Slowly she gaze up at that person, her chestnut orbs met with a pair of crimson ones, he was covered all over by this fine powdered ingredient, she gape at the sight she saw… quickly she stood up…

"Shoot…" she said as she took out a handkerchief out of her uniform pocket… "I'm sorry." she apologized as she stretched her handkerchief to him "It was an acc-." she said but as she was about to wipe off the flour off his face…

all of a sudden droplets of chocolate syrup fell from her locks, she was unable to utter a word… the crimson eyed boy just poured a beaker of chocolate syrup on her head…

He then dropped the glass beaker on the floor as it shattered into tiny bits… her eyes were wide open, no one dared to say a word, it seems everyone was afraid of him…

"Gomen… it slipped off my hand" he said in a very cold tone as he took her handkerchief and placed his hands inside his pocket…

Her eyebrows then began twitch due to irritation and anger as she trailed off his back…

The next sound they heard was the loud sliding nose the door created…

"Mikan, are you alright?" Yuu quickly approached her…

"Who the hell was that cocky stupid person!" she shouted loosing all of her patience…

_**Author's notes: Hi guys… I hope you'll like this story… please don't forget to leave a review… thanks…**_


	2. chcolate mint parfait

_**Author's notes:**_ sorry for the extremely late update… lots of things came up… and sorry if I broke my promise again… thank you for all of you review please enjoy don't forget to leave a review again… thanks…

**Shizukahyuuga-** I'm sorry I said I'll update this story ages ago but then I got grounded the same day I said that to you my mom caught me over using again our computer sorry…

_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chocolate Mint Parfait**_

_Sumptuous… a perfect sweetness balanced by the coolness and spiciness…_

"Mikan, are you alright?" asked Yuu as he approached her and hand her his own handkerchief

A vein popped out of her head as her eyebrows began to twitch…

"Do I look alright!" she yelled at Yuu annoyingly

"I'm sorry" he said

Taking several deep breathes to calm her down…

"Who the hell was that rude idiot?" she said as she took Yuu's handkerchief and tried to wipe off the gooey liquid on her hair…

"You're doomed" was a comment a girl's voice said

"Huh?" was her simple reaction as she slowly faced that person…

Her amber orbs met with a pair of emerald orbs were a taint of jealousy can be seen…

"Miss Sakura!" was a strict call coming from her teacher who seems to dislike her the moment she laid eyes on her "You are just a new student and your are already causing mess" she said to her

She can't blame the poor girl, some tripped her on purpose and someone also poured the thick syrup on her locks…

"I-I'm sorry" she said as she bowed her head in defeat "Was she blind not to see it was an accide-." she said but her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the word…

"DETENTION!" was the word her teacher said "I'll be putting you in detention… it's better to punish you will you are still new" the teacher said and turned her back

"d-de-detention!" she screamed inside her head

It was the first time she got detention and worst she is just a new student, she should have given her a little break…

After that surprising news, the strict teacher ordered her quickly to go back to her dorm room and clean her self up…

"So much for my chocolate cake" she sighed deeply as she finished cleaning herself up…

By the time she arrived at the classroom she'd been before, it was already empty with only the strict teacher there…

"Miss Sakura… go brig this to the guidance office, he'll assist you where to go" the strict teacher said

"Yes… ma'am" was her simple reply…

Everything went smoothly that day except for her home economics class… mostly the baking and detention part…

"If I ever saw that guy… whoever he is I'm going to make him suffer" she said out loud as she was walking on the corridor

"Mikan… calm down…. I think its impossible to make him pay… no one would dare to fight him" Yuu explained to her

"I DON"T CARE" she shouted at him… "What is his name anyway… my nemesis's name?" she asked Yuu as soon as she calmed her self

"He is Natsume Hyuuga… an ace student but also the most notorious student here… girls are all over him… he is the school's heartthrob… what else… hmmm… Ahhh… he is so good with sports but declined all club offers… that's all" Yuu said

"Some kind of almost mister perfect… it doesn't matter… he'll pay" she said determined of having revenge…

Finally they arrived at the guidance office…

"Good afternoon sir" she greeted the guidance councilor…

he gestured for her to take her seat… it seems they were still waiting from someone… she sat there for almost two hours at last her so called detention buddy arrived…

"Such a V.I.P" she said under her breath

"Natsume, my everyday customer… what kind of trouble did you do this time?" he asked the young raven haired boy that entered the room…

"Nothing much" was just his simple reply as he sat down beside the young auburn haired girl who is burying her head on her arms…

"Tsk… a first timer…" he said as he noticed her…

"Anyway…" the guidance councilor said "your job now is just to help the librarian and arrange the books… that all… work together" he said strictly "Miss Sakura good luck and Natsume…."

"Wait… did he said Natsume? My nemesis?" she thought as she absorbed his name "What the!" she shouted

but then… it was too late her so called nemesis and detention buddy had left already, quickly she ran towards the library… thinking since they "are" assigned there, he'll be there… as she arrived it he wasn't there… she found scattered disorganized books and a detention buddy she doesn't know the face because when she saw him, he was covered with white all over just ditched her…

"GO to hell Natsume!" she shouted at the library loosing her patience

The people stared at her and the librarian gave her a piercing glare

"Gomen… I swear I'm going to kill that bastard someday" she whispered beneath her breath

* * *

The corridors were awfully quite as if there were no living creatures there except her, herself. It was pitch dark and only a shaft of the moon's light serves as its solely light…

"This isn't such a dream first day of school for me" she said to herself as she was walking on the corridor leading to her room…

Finally after a long and tiring day, she arrived at her room… steadily she stood in front of her door in search of her key inside her disorganized bag…

"This isn't my day at all… so much for finding my prince on the first day of class" she complained to herself

It took her quite a while to find her keys… Finally her fingers caught hold of a fluffy keychain…

"I'm so tired… and it's almost pass eleven" she said lethargically as she took out her key to open her door...

But all of a sudden it slipped off her grip and landed on the floor creating a little noise amongst the hallowed dark halls that night

quickly she bent down to pick up her keys… but she stopped all of a sudden when she heard footsteps were approaching… slowly she gazed at the source of the noise…

from a far she saw, a student of the opposite sex was being drag by someone a little shorter than him, a shaft of the moon's light touched the locks of the smaller one, from a far she can tell it was the blonde model she saw before but then she wasn't able to have a clear view of both people as she took her key and went inside her room quickly… she hate drunk men…

"Geez… student here are allowed to drink alcohols?" she asked no one in particular as she jerked her bag and slumped her self on her soft bed…

After a short moment, she heard the room next door shut close…

"So he/she is my neighbor" she thought

After almost half an hour of bathing, she finally came out of her restroom… she then walked towards her window and opens it just to feel the cold breeze of autumn

"All I want now is to hit the sheets and have a good night re-." she said but stopped when she heard something disturbing

"Uhhh… Not there…" was the disturbing moaning she heard coming from next door

Quickly she closed her window as her eyes were now wide open…

"Just my imagination…" she said to herself

Quickly she walked towards her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't… her head was now filled by the single noise she just heard… different thought start to embark her mind…

"I shouldn't be thinking like this…. its just normal that two people of the opposite sex sleep in one room" she said convincing her self

but then it was just a futile attempt… she can still hear the moaning… it bothered her so much to the point that the noise was just her imagination…

"But… can they try making less noise!" she said

She can't take it anymore, she tried opening a book and sowing her earphones inside her ears, the volume was pulled to maximum that her ears are ready to explode anytime, but still she can hear all the moaning coming from the room next door… her thoughts began to wander as flashes of different thoughts that those two inside the opposite room was doing….

a faint pink passed by her face, at the thought that two students of her age were making out… too disturbed by her neighbor's behavior, she walked towards her neighbor's door… not thinking twice of what she was wearing, she came knocking to her neighbor's door…

**KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK**

Three disturbing loud knocks….

"What the hell now!" said a pissed cold voice of a man

As she heard the cold voice of her neighbor, cold beads of sweat began to run down her spine… she gulped…

"Maybe I-I should rethink of this" she said to herself as she turned her back from the door

But as she was about to take a step to leave the door opened along with…

"Do you know what time it is" was the cold statement coming from a boy

"I guess there's no backing out now" she said to herself

A thick cloud passed by as it covers the moon's lit…slowly she turned her back to face the person who was standing in front of her…

her eyes shot wide open as a flush of pink passed by her face… a half naked boy who was leaning on the wall greeted her with only a towel covering his private part, beads of water were running down his chest, his hair was damp as it messily laid on his face…

Slowly, the thick layers of clouds were gone… a shaft of the moon's lit touched his visage as it gave a perfect view of his stunning looks…

she tried to open her mouth to say her intention for knocking loud on his door, but it was a failure… no words escaped her mouth… her amber orbs met with a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs…

She stared at him for a moment…

"He's so…" she said to herself

but then she was shot back to reality when she felt his hand lifted up her chin… her heart pound rapidly only to find their faces where inches apart… she feel his breathing… she can smell a scent of alcohol from him…

"Tell me are you here just to stare at me" he said emotionlessly "or you want to play dirty with me" he said in a perverted manner as his other hand began to play with her long auburn locks …

Quickly she pushed him away from her….

"Pervert" she flared back… a visible tint of red passed by her face "Shut up maniac! What made you think I want to do that!" she said angrily as she distanced from him…

"Hn…" was just his reply to her "What do you need from me?" he said again as he leaned his back once again on the wall

"I just want to tell you that…" she said but paused for a moment to think how is she suppose to say that she is bothered by all the moaning that she was hearing "… that try being a little gentle to lessen the noise..." were he wrong words she formulated

"Ehhh… wrong statement" she said to her self as she mentally kicked herself "I just sounded like a guru"

He raised an eyebrow to what she said…

"Noise? Try being a little clear, little girl" he said in emotionless tone as it was seen through his facial expression he was puzzled to what she just said

She gulped once again as cold beads of sweat began to run down her spines…

"I'll be straight" she said to herself firmly

Her face flushed redder this time as she clutched her fist tightly…

"Yes… all the moaning you and your partner in there are making while doing … ha-having…" she said "S-se-." she said trying to say just one single word

All of a sudden she heard chuckle a little…

"Hey I'm trying my best here!" she protested as her eyebrows began to twitch

"I am making out with the person inside my room?" he asked her in his usual monotonous tone

"Y-yeah" she stuttered in reply "Who else could it be? I saw her going inside your room with you" she said

He chuckled again until he gave out a hard laugh…

"What so funny?' she asked back being irritated by all the laughing he is doing "patience, patience his drunk" she reminded herself

"You said she right" he said to her again

"Yeah" she replied proudly with a hint of innocence in it… "What's wrong-." she said but was interrupted when he began to call somebody…

"Yo! Come over here someone wants to accuse something to us" he called

"Call her and let's see who is going to be humiliated by the time she comes out" she said out loud to him

"What's up now?" was the voice that she heard

Her eyes opened wide upon seeing the person that came out of the room, she gaped… amber met with a pair of crystal blue orbs…

"Hey Ruka, this girl she said that we WERE having sex" said this crimson eyed boy as he placed his arm around his friends shoulder

Ruka then, glanced at her with complete obliviousness…

"Sex?" he said clueless

"She asks if we can make all the moaning a little softer" Natsume said to his companion "Honey… Should we grant her request?"

His blue orbs met with Natsume's pair of crimson orbs as a smirk began to creep out of his lips…

"that's going to be hard… but let's try our best to lessen the noise" he replied "How stupid of her to think someone was making out… she must've heard the moaning form the T.V" he thought

It was then followed by loud hard laughs coming from both boys as they gave a high five to each other…

She gasped at that moment and covered her wide opening mouth as a tint of pink is still painted on her cheeks…

"Oh God!" she said out loud "You ARE a GAY?!" she continued shockingly as then it was followed by a small chuckle and a hard laugh from…

"You know, you look manly to be a gay" she said…

But then, the two boys who were making fun of her just a moment ago gave out an eerie silence towards her…

"Stupid" said this crimson eyes boy "Who are you calling a gay, moron" he said coldly to her

"Isn't it obvious… of course it was you, who else could it be?" she replied back

The half naked boy then approached her…

"What do you waaa-." she said

All of a sudden he pulled her towards him… he lifted her chin up with his left hand while his right hand was traveling on her back beneath her shirt… once gain she was left dumbfounded when his crimson orbs looked straight in her amber orbs… slowly his face neared her until his lips were an inch away from her ears… he then whispered

"Do you want to know how virile I can be… come play a game with me tonight" was the words he whispered in a perverted tone it was then followed by a clicking sound…

His hand just caught hold of her brassiere…

"What the!" were the only words that lingered her mind as she felt his warm hands touching her back…

_**

* * *

Author's notes: so what do you think? is it corny or lame? Well please do tell me… sorry if this chapter is long… anyway I hope you enjoyed this one… please do leave a review… see yah on the next chapter…**_


	3. caramel chocolate

_**Author's notes:**__ thank you for all of those whom reviewed last time… I didn't expect to receive tons of review last time… I'm glad that you all like it… and for that I made the chapter quickly… thanks a lot…_

_**Nephie-chan-**__ yup I am definitely sure that this isn't a rated M though it is in between T and M haha :p it's full of ecchi… just a slight ecchi that's all_

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: Chocolate Caramel**_

"_Luscious…. it can be hard or soft… but still sweet and juicy in taste"_

"Make your decision little girl" Natsume whispered in her ears…

Ruka on the other hand smirked to what his best friend is currently doing… and leaned on the wall…

"What the hell is this" Mikan thought but all of a sudden…

"Hey" Ruka called his friend "I'm going back to my room… I'll leave the tow of you alone… I'm too tired… be nice to her" Ruka continued as he nonchalantly waved his hand to him…

Natsume, the crimson eyes boy on the other hand, nodded as he heard what Ruka said…

"Now it's just the two of us" he lustily whispered again to her ears as his hand traveled on the curve of her body…

"His… his touch it's … it's so warm" she though but all of a sudden

"C'mon I know you want to play too" he said to her as he leered

His face was half an inch away from her face as his crimson orbs looked directly in her amber orbs…

His breathe has a scent of mint with slight alcohol… his warm gentle touch was spellbinding as his cool voice chants a hearth robbing spell to her ears as his eyes were slowly hypnotizing her… slowly he neared his lips to her… her lips were trembling

"I… I…" she replied but she was suddenly shot back to reality when an image of her so called prince that she doesn't know the face appeared in her mind "wait a minute! I don't want to make out with this creepy gay" she thought as she felt a kick in her head

"Get away from me!!" she shouted as she hardly pushed him away from her and then crossed her arms on her chest… "I don't want a PERVET AND CREEPY GAY TO BE MY FIRST KISS AND FIRST IN…"

Natsume almost laughed to what she said…

He landed flat on his back on the floor as her eyes then noticed a white cloth… her eyes watched this piece of white cloth gracefully danced with the wind as a shaft of the moon's lit served as its spot light, gently it landed on the floor… her eyes shot wide open as her face flushed with a paint of red, her mouth opened as she felt her body trembling to the horror she saw….

"You shouldn't push people around" said this raven haired boy who was sitting in front of this piece of white cloth called towel…

A shaft of the moons lit touched the lower half of his white legs… her eyebrows twitched as she stared at him…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" she shouted as she quickly ran back to her room and shut the door tightly… "He… he… I saw him naked… I saw his…" she thought as she panted from that scene she saw….

Calming herself down, she decided to sleep and hope to forget all about that incident…

**Meanwhile outside…**

"What a weird girl" Natsume thought as he stood up and picked up his white towel and hanged in on his shoulders "She must've thought I was naked, one wild imagination" he commented this auburn haired girl's actions…

He then went inside his room wearing black boxers…

* * *

The sand of time passed by quickly as the sky changed its phase… the fresh morning wind of autumn swiftly kept on passing by along with some dried leaves… a stream of the warm sun's light passed by the window of a certain auburn haired girl… gently it touched her face….

"what time is it?" she asked no one in particular as she reached for her clock… her eyes shot wide open upon the realization she only have fifteen minutes before class starts "I'm gonna be late!" she shouted

Quickly she stood up from her bed and hurriedly did her morning routines…

"I need to hurry" she told herself as she hastily locked her room

her hair was quite a mess, but as she was about to take her step to leave, she suddenly heard the door next door shut close… at that same moment, she turned her gaze towards the person whom came out of the room, she saw a messy raven haired boy who was indeed taller than her… His uniform was worn scruffily… his jacket was open and as the first four buttons of his polo as open

"oh it's you" she said to him "so he is my neighbor" she thought, not even having a single thought of what occurred last night…

Hearing this, the young raven haired boy turned her gaze towards the person near him, his crimson orbs met with a pair of innocent and gentle amber ones…

"Who else could it be" he said to her in his usual emotionless tone as he swing his bag on his left shoulder

"Hmp… it's too early to be grumpy" she whispered "Anyway, good morning" she greeted him along with a cheerful smile

He didn't replied to what she said, instead he stared at her coolly for a moment… without uttering a word, and he rudely turned his back from and began to walk…

"How rude, he should've greeted me at least" she thought as she childishly pulled her tongue out… but all of a sudden…

"If I were you I'll stop acting childish and think of the time" he said suddenly to her as he took a turn towards the stair case…

"That's right! Oh no! I'll be late" she thought, quickly she placed her keys inside her bag and began to run quickly…

The early morning wind of autumn passed by gently along with the rustling sounds of the rusted colored leaves that raced on this red bricked path…

"Hey, hey wait up!" shouted this auburn haired girl as she hurriedly chase after a raven haired boy…

But instead of stopping he ignored her and continued walking, finally after a tiring chase, she was finally able to catch up with him…

"Let's go to school together" she said to him

"Shut up… Go by yourself" he coldly said to her

"You sure aren't friendly you know... anyway I'm Mikan Sakura… what's your name?" she asked him

"It's none of your business" was another cold reply from him

"You need to be friendly you know… "She said to him as she pouted

All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks and gazed at her coldly…

"What's up?" she innocently asked

"You're annoying" he said to her coldly

A vein popped out of her head as her eyebrow began to twitch in irritation…

"You are the one's that's anno-." she shouted but to her realization, he was already far from her… "Ehhh….! How rude" she thought as she quickly ran towards him…

As soon as she was able to catch up, she began saying stuffs towards him but he keeps on ignoring her, but then, she noticed that everyone that they are passing by kept on staring at them…

"Hey, is it me or they are staring at us?" she asked her so called companion

"Maybe they are wondering why an ugly hag like you is hanging around me" he replied to her in his usual emotionless voice…

"Ahhh… I s-… eh" she replied… it took her quite a few moments to absorb what he just said "Who are you calling an ugly hag!" she shouted at him

"You" he plainly replied to her

"Try saying that one more time and I'm going to strangle you to death" she said to him

All of a sudden he stopped and turned his gaze towards her, his crimson orbs met with a pair of amber orbs… a faint tint of pink passed by her cheeks… a cold breeze of wind passed by in between them, it was as if time stopped…

"Ugly hag" he said to her

She clenched her fist tightly and stomped her right foot on the ground hardly…

"Why you!" she yelled at him… "Thinking he is going to say something sweet" she thought to herself…

* * *

"Good morning e-" she said enthusiastically as soon as she slid the door open

But then, no one greeted her back… a bead of cold sweat passed by her spine as she saw all of her class mates were already sitting on their respective seats…

"Miss Sakura, you are early for the next class" said a stern voice of a teacher

She gulped as her eyes met with her teacher's strict glare… On his hand was a short piece of wood that made his appearance intimidating…

"I'm s-sorry…" was the only thing she was able to say to her teacher

Mr. Jinno her teacher, pushed his eyeglass on the bridge of his nose… her knees were trembling as she tried to stand straight in front of him…

"Miss Sakura, meet me at the teacher's office at dismissal" he said to her as he dismissed his class from his subject and walk passed her

"Hai sensei' she said in defeat

Down on the blues, she drags herself on her seat and slouched on her desk…

"Mika, it's alright at least he isn't going to give you any detention" said a familiar gentle voice of a boy

She then tilted her head a little to see who it was…

"Yuu is that suppose to make me feel better?" she asked him as she dejectedly buried her head in her arms…

Time passed by quickly as every subject ended that quickly, the bell rang saying it's now time for their break time…

"I'm not having a wonderful start aren't I?" she said to her companion as they sat at a table near the window inside the cafeteria

"Cheer up! I know something nice will happen today" Yuu said to her an then nibbled on his food

"Yeah I hope you are right" she said to him as she began to eat her food

All of a sudden she noticed a couple of girl crowding in one part of the cafeteria…

"What's up there?" she asked Yuu

"That, well it's just a couple of girls giving the lunches that they made to our school's heartthrob, something that occurs normally here" he explained to her

"Yeah right" she thought "I wonder if he is my nemesis" she said thinking of the person in the middle of the crowd

All of a sudden she heard a loud screeching sound, but then didn't give a look at it… until…

"Natsume-kun!" a girl shouted

Her eyes shot wide upon, quickly she glanced at the crowd but to her luck, he was no where to be found… he was out of sight or she just couldn't see him because of all of the girls in the crowd…

"Geez, why should anyone be interested in such a rude person" she though as she nibbled on her food

After a couple of minutes the bell rang, ending their break time… the classes after their break time wasn't hard except for their home economics… the strict teacher there obviously doesn't like her and giving her a hard time and continually asking her question to embarrass her, but unfortunately she knows all of the answer…

Time passed by swiftly as the clock strike to four, the bell once again rang as it signaled for the dismissal…

"Class dismissed" said their English teacher

Not wasting a time, Mikan quickly ran out of the class room and proceed to the teacher's room… upon arriving there…

"Ahhh… Miss Sakura, I thought you have forgotten already" Mr. Jinno said to her as he gestured her to take the seat across her

He then gave her a long sermon and gave her loaded of work…. a work fit for detention… but no a detention…

* * *

"Just because of being late, my homework was doubled and now I have to clean the class room all by myself" she said to her self as she entered her empty now class room

She then walked towards the mop and began mopping the floor

"Don't teachers here know how to give new students some break, c'mon I just started here yesterday" she complained to herself as she mopped the floor…

"My first detention was caused by my nemesis, Natsume Hyuuga, now I am being punished and it's all because I was late…" she thought "I am not having a good record here"

"And still I wasn't able to know how my so called nemesis looks like…" she thought still having anger towards him

Deciding not to complain any longer, she decided to put all of her complains and irritation on the floor she was mopping… it took her quite a short time to finish the floor…

The sun was now halfway upon setting as the sky was painted with shades of violet, red and orange… the wind passed by swiftly as this rusted colored leaves danced with it…

"Good!" she thought happily "Finally… I'm finished" she said to herself

No wanting to waste another minute and hearing her stomach grumble in complain, she quickly took her bag and cheerily walked out of the room…

as she was walking outside, her eyes caught a glimpse of someone she knows a little in particular walking just ahead of her… his raven locks danced with the passing wind as he hangs his bag on his left shoulder…

"Isn't this a coincidence" she though as she walked towards him…

"Hey, why are you still here so late?" she asked him as she walked beside him

He then glanced at her, to see who it was…

"Detention" he calmly said as if it was something that happens naturally

"Eh?! Really?" she said in full shock "what did you do?" she asked him

But the he didn't replied to what she asked instead he ignored her

"Hmmm…. what was your punishment?" she asked again trying to get a story out of him

But still he ignored her

"Who gave you the detention?" she asked again

Still no reply…

"Was it hard?" she asked "hey, c'mon answer me" she persisted

Being annoyed by her question, he stopped all of a sudden… he then gazed at her as his crimson orbs met with a pair of amber ones…

"You know…" he said to her still having that emotionless voice

"What?" she replied

"Stop acting like you are close to me and you are getting too anno-." he said but he was cut off when

**GRRRRR…**

Was a loud grumbling sound that echoed on the quiet school ground that they were walking… he then stared as his eyebrow arched up a little at her as a tint of pink passed by her cheeks…

"Ahehe Gomen…" she said embarrassedly as she placed her hand on her stomach

Sighing a little, Natsume grab her wrist and drag her elsewhere….

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked him as she was trying her best not to trip off

"I'm hungry" was just his simple reply

_**

* * *

Author's notes:**__ so what do you think? is it lame or corny? please do tell me… well yeah, its quite loaded with ecchi… haha… anyway please leave a review… thank you very much…._

_Don't forget to leave a review…_


	4. Strawberry Parfait

_**Author's notes:**__ Thanks for all of those who reviewed… I'm sorry if the update was quite late… things are getting quite hectic I hope you understand… classes are going to begin soon…. anyway here is the next chapter… enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review…_

**Sie-sama- **_well there are times when the title of the chapter has something to do with the story… _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: Strawberry Parfait**_

_Scrumptious… very pleasing especially to the taste_

"Hey wait!" she said as she was trying to keep her balance and trying her best not to tripped "Where are we going?" she asked him

But then he ignored what she said instead…

"I'm hungry" was his reply

Finally after a short moment of fast walks and dragging they finally arrive at a certain cafeteria… Mikan stared at the placed for a moment… and wondered why he needed to brig her along… but then she didn't dared to ask as she followed him… they outside where under the shade of an umbrella…

The sun was nearing to set, the clouds that surrounded it gave a very amazing color as the street lamps where lit to create a light on the pathway…

"What are you going to eat?" was the voice that took her attention away from the beautiful scenery...

Slowly she turned her gaze towards the person who was sitting across her… his raven hair swayed by the autumn's breeze that gently passed by that moment… the sun's rays touched his face… she stared at him for a moment… slowly he turned his gaze towards her… her amber orbs met his crimson ones…

"Hey..." he said as he closed the menu

"Huh?" was all that she said as she was dumbfound by his tantalizing crimson orbs

"Do I have to repeat what I have just said?" he asked her

"Ahh… no… umm…" she said as she continuously flipped the pages of the menu

Natsume being impatient gave out their order as he decided what she will have…

"You are a weird one you know that" he said to her as he gazed at the orange painted sky

A vein popped out of her forehead as she was annoyed to what he said

"Well I'm sorry fro being a weird one" she said then pulled her tongue out

"Hn" was just his simple response…

She rolled her eyes at him but all of a sudden something came up to her…

"Hey… hey… what's your name?" she asked him again

"None of your business" he said to her

Not minding what he said… she took her phone out and set it's camera on… she then went closer to him and…

"Let's take a picture… look the background is beautiful!!" she said acting like they have known each other for so long…

"Give me a break" he said to her in his usual blank tone

But unluckily for him she ignored him… instead…

"Smile" she said as it was followed by a snap shot sound…

Mikan quickly returned to her seat to its normal position…

"You should've smiled" she said to him as she stared at the photo that was taken…

She was standing close next to him and smiling beautifully while he, on the other side was not even looking at the camera… some leaves of autumn served as their background design along with the sun setting's glow…

"Whatever" Natsume said to her in his usual voice…

"Anyway at least the picture turned out fine" she said

After a short moment of wait the food arrived…

"Ehhh!!! Looks delicious… "She said then began eating the food that was served in front of her… while he, on the other hand wasn't eating anything…

She then stopped for a moment and gazed at him with wonder lingering in her head…

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him as she nibbled her food

"I'm not hungry" he replied to her as he was looking the other

"Calling me a weird one… now looks who is weird" she muttered

All of a sudden she heard a very sweet and beautiful voice of a girl…

"E-excuse me…" she said shyly

slowly Mikan turned her gaze towards that person… her eyes shot wide open as she saw a very pretty girl of her age… her hair was long and golden of color as her eyes were a pair of colored amethyst… the young girl was standing next to the boy who was sitting across her… it was evident… she was nervous…

"C-could I talk to you in private?" she said towards the young raven haired boy, not noticing he is with someone…

"Are you blind, can't you see I'm with someone here? Tell me what you want with me here..." Natsume said coldly towards her… his glare was frigid…

Mikan was surprise… how could someone be cold to a pretty girl like her? She thought of this but then decided not to poke her nose to their business…

"Umm… Ano can I talk to him for just a bit" the golden haired girl said to Mikan…

"No problem…" Mikan replied as she smiled at the girl…

Natsume who is obviously pissed stood up from his seat and began to distance from them… Mikan watched them in full curiosity what was going on… the girl was telling Natsume something but then there was no trace of any reaction on his face…

"Another confession…" was a voice of the waiter that took Mikan's attention

"Confession?" she asked him as she turned her gaze towards him

"Yup… I guess he is going to turn her down… but who knows… maybe someone else got his attention" the waiter replied then drifts off

"Huh? Who would turn such a beautiful girl down?" she thought as she glanced back to Natsume and the other girl…

The girl handed Natsume something but then Natsume only stared at it for a moment… he then told her something short after that the girl ran away like she was crying… meanwhile Natusme on the other hand nonchalantly walked towards his seat…

"What did you said to her?" Mikan asked him as she finished eating her food

"I'm not interested on her" he replied as if it was something that occurs naturally…

"Ehhh!!! You turned her down!! But she was so pretty…" Mikan complained

"Don't give me advices you don't even know my name" he replied coldly "Lets go" Natsume said as he noticed that she had finished her food

He then stood up from his seat and hanged his on his left shoulder… Mikan quickly grabbed her bag… when she remembered something all of a sudden…

"Hey… who is going to pay this?" she asked him

"The one who ate the food" he said to her blankly as he turned his back from her and began walking towards their dorm ahead of her

"Mao… and I thought it was a treat hmp" she said as she paid the food she ate…

Quickly after paying she tried catching up with her so called neighbor, but then he was out of sight so she was left walking alone…. Upon arrival to her room she quickly did her routines… as she finished dressing up; she decided to take her rest…

"I wonder… why he turned her down" she asked her self this question as she reached for her phone and stared at the photo that was taken before…

"They look perfect together… she was pretty and he is obviously not bad looking" she thought stilling starring at the photo when all of a sudden a rush of memories came down on her head… the happening last night….

A conclusion came inside her head…

"He must really be a gay!" she said out loud as memories of seeing him with a boy and all the moaning sounds that bothered her that night…. with gasp she thought "what a waste… tsk... tsk… who would've thought he is a homo…." she said this

She then tossed her phone under her pillows as she slowly fell into her deep slumber…

* * *

Time passed by quickly as the golden sand of time, was turned upside down again allowing the sun to be visible on the blue sky… 

"Good morning!!" Mikan greeted her classmates as she arrived early for classes

Time passed by swiftly as morning classes ended hastily… The bell that signaled it was already lunch break rang… students came out of their room and hurriedly proceeds to the school's cafeteria…

"Jinno-sensei, is really scary" Mikan complained as she was walking along side with her friend Yuu

"Ahe… anyway Mikan… are you having a hard time?" Yuu asked his friend as they were walking towards the school's cafeteria…

Students passed by them as sounds of chatting ad laughing were heard across the halls….

"No… though math is really difficult" she replied to him as they entered the cafeteria…

Students from different level where eating… chatting and some where playing with their food…

"Look… Mikan they are going to serve roasted beef for lunch" Yuu said happily

It was obvious it was his favorite, but then she isn't interested even just a little… her attention where somewhere else…

"… And for dessert?" Mikan asked Yuu eagerly as her eyes where glittering

"Um… let's see…." Yuu said as he gazed towards the end part of the line, trying to have a view to the dessert that's going to be served for dessert… "Ah… strawberry parfait"

"Ehhh!! Parfait!" Mikan said as she squealed in enthusiasm "let's hurry! I want to have a taste of that Parfait!!" Mikan said as she quickly drag Yuu towards the line

It took them quite a short moment to be able to get their food… Mikan quickly searched for an empty seat for them; luckily she was able to find one…

"It looks delicious" Mikan said as she stared at the dessert in front of her

The fresh strawberry was dazzling like it was covered by honey dew as the white sweet mousse was most edible for it's perfect appearance that resemble the starry milky way as the vanilla ice cream glistens like sun touching the snow's surface as strawberry syrup was flowing down from it… mouth watering is a way to describe it…

"Ahe… Mikan… your drooling" Yuu said to his companion…

"Huh?" was just her simple reaction as he eyes where glittering in excitement to taste that dessert…

"Anyway… you should eat the main course first" Yuu as and nibbled his food

But then Mikan pouted like a little girl who is on the verge of crying…

"But I can't it will be wasted and the ice cream might melt…" Mikan said as she took the spoon and began eating her so called dessert

"Mikan you should eat the main dish first" Yuu said to her again but it was a futile attempt…

"Desserts are more impo-." she said but stopped all of a sudden when she felt her phone vibrating… "Wait… someone sent a message to me…" she said as she took out her phone…

Flipping her phone open she began silently reading the message….

"Who was it from?" Yuu asked her in full curiosity

"Hmmm… just an old friend" Mikan said

"Really?" Yuu asked again

"Yeah… here read it" she said as she handed him her phone…

But as she was passing the phone to him, her finger accidentally pressed the end call button making the message disappear… Yuu's eyes shot wide upon seeing Mikan's wallpaper… cold beads of sweat began running down his spine…

With a gulp he asked her…

"Hey... Mikan do you know who this perso-." Yuu said but before he was able to ask her that question…

"Ru-chan!!!" Mikan shouted as she quickly stood up from her seat and approached someone who was walking…

"Eh? Ru-chan?" Yuu said as he wiped the cold sweat that was running down from his head…

Her loud cheerful voice took the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, everyone has a shocked and surprised expression on their especially when they realized to whom this girl went towards to…

From a far, a young blonde haired boy was standing; his eyebrows were arched as he stared at the person who shouted a very unfamiliar name…

"Have you finished eating?" the young auburn haired girl asked him…

"Ru-chan?" was his reply wondering where that name came from

"Yeah… I'm going to call you that" she said happily

"Ru-chan sounds like a name for girls" he said to her "Don't tell me you haven't forgotten what happened?" he continued

"It doesn't matter… anyway where that snobbish friend of yours is?" she asked him

Still at the moment she has no idea who that boy is…

"Huh? Snobbish? Ahhh you mean him?" Ruka replied as he pointed towards a young raven haired boy who was standing next to him…

Slowly she turned her gaze towards him… with a cheerful smile towards him…

"Hn…" was just the raven haired boy said

Whispers began to start as soon as she made a very friendly conversation towards them…

"Who does she think she is approaching them like that?" a girl said in an envious tone

"Yeah, the nerve" another one added

But then Mikan ignored what they have said or appropriately she doesn't know she was the one they are talking about….

"God… try being friendly once will you?" she said to him

"Hey Natsume…"Ruka suddenly said as he called the attention of the raven haired boy

Mikan's eyes shot wide open as surprise attacked her… she stepped her left foot a little backward…

"Ehhh!!!" Mikan shouted as she pointed her finger towards Natsume "That Natsume Bastard is actually him!" she said in full surprise as she gaped at him

"Hey, little girl" Natsume said coolly "Be careful where you are pointing your finger, its rude you know" he continued as he placed his hands inside his pocket

Slowly Mikan turned her gazed towards Natsume, her eyebrows were arched… Her arms were folded across her chest as she muttered…

"don't tell what being rude is, when you purposely poured chocolate on someone else's head" Mikan muttered as she looked at him from head to toe, she then rolled her eyes and tilted her body a little to turn away from Natsume and Ruka's view "and besides who would've thought he is a GAY" she said quite loud this time

The minute everyone heard what she said, sounds of synchronized gasps where heard across the room as they began to whisper something in each other's ears…

"Making out with someone of the same sex…" she said as her words began to create a small fire

"Huh? What the heck…she still hasn't forgotten about that…" Ruka said to himself as he partially heard what she said

Upon hearing what she said Natsume quickly turned his gaze towards her… his glare was cold as an ice and as one of his eyebrows raised… Coolly walking towards her, he began to ask her a question but in a statement manner….

"What did you think I am" he said to her in his monotonous voice as he stopped right in front of her…

Not knowing how close he is to her she replied…

"I said I thought you were a G-." she said but she stopped all of a sudden as she felt something warm touched her lips

The whispers disappeared as the sound of gasping sounds vanished… it was a complete silence… not a single sound escaped the surprised face of the people inside the cafeteria…

her eyes shot wide upon as a tint of pink passed by her face… her heart began to race with the every second that passes by… as Natsume's lips touched hers… time seemed to pour down slow… she gazed at his eyes, only to find out he was staring directly to her orbs as a hidden smirk was seen through his eyes… With a hold on her waist and a little push towards him… he released her from his kiss…

Natsume then licked his lower lip then placed his left thumb on it…

"Hmmm… strawberry" Natsume said in his usual blank tone as he gazed at her…

At that moment Mikan open her mouth, she wanted to make a reaction upon what he just did but no words escaped it… she was left dumbfounded upon a stolen kiss… she stared at him still oblivious why he did that…

"Now tell me, what you thought of me… little girl" Natsume said to her all of a sudden as he nonchalantly placed his hands inside his pocket…

Still she wasn't able to reply… her mouth lost its capability to utter any word…

With a satisfied smirk on his face he turned his back from her and began walking the opposite direction toward exit… she followed him with her eyes still in a complete surprise… he then stopped halfway towards the exit and then tilted his head a little towards her…

"Yeah right I almost forgot" he said in his usual voice "thanks for the dessert… see yah" Natsume said as he nonchalantly gestured his hand good bye and with that he began walking towards the exit…

The next thing they heard was the closing sound of the glass door created…

Mikan's eyebrow twitched continuously as she clenched her fist tightly… hurriedly Yuu approached her… with a concerned expression...

"Mikan are you all right?" Yuu asked her

But then, she wasn't able to hear what he said, she was still lost in a haze…

"That guy" Mikan said as she was still gazing towards the exit where Natsume vanished "he stole my kiss… my first kiss" she said in a voice one can merely hear

"Ehhh… are you alright?" Yuu asked again

But still there was no reply

"My vow…" she said to herself

"Hey… snap out of it" Yuu said…

But then all of a sudden…

"Kami-sama, why are you so cruel! Why of all people him!!" she shouted

_**

* * *

**__hey guys thanks for all of the reviews… well something fun is going to happen next chapter… and on the next chapter… you'll know what Mikan's vow is… see yah… is this chapter lame or corny? please do tell me… don't forget to leave a review thanks…_


	5. Chocolate liquor

**_Author's Notes: first of all let me apologize for the update.. it's been almost 2 or 3 yrs I guess since I've written this story.. I'm going to try my best to update it by monday before my schedule gets tight again.. I'm really sorry.. and thanks for all of the reviews that I recieved and also to those whom I was able to have a chat with.. well I'm already a junior in college and the competition is tougher and I even had to go through summer class coz I ditched my p.e haha anyway.. enjoy the story.. I hope you'd like it.. don't forget to leave comment.. haha I think I'm gonna recieve lots of flames for not updating any sooner.. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I dont own gakuen alice only this plot.. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5: Chocolate liquor _**

_Pure… no added alcohol..._

"Mikan... stop crying... your eyes will only get swollen..." Yuu said trying to comfort Mikan...

"The shock was too much for her..." was Nonoko her classmate's comment "Poor Mikan... but try thinking on the positive side, at least it was stolen by some good looking guy not to mention he's very popular to both sexes"

Her eyebrows began to twitch as a vein appeared on her forehead...

"That's right... I should be thankful because not only did he kissed me in front of everybody he was also the same person who poured the chocolate syrup on my head not to mention he ditched me during detention making me do all of the work!" she exclaimed as stomped her way out of the cafeteria..

The school bell rang as student began to return to their classrooms... classes resume like always... during their home economics class...

"ughh.. He disgust me" Mikan said while making a meringue still referring to the kiss

"Mikan... don't think about it..." Yuu said to her as her

"What the hell... it was my first... my precious first kiss..." she angrily retorted back as she pointed at Yuu

From across the room she suddenly heard a very eerie laugh...

"Aren't you happy that you were even able to touch his lips with that disgusting lips of yours" Sumire said

"Have you gone nuts?" Mikan replied as their group began to laugh

With that Sumire's irritation towards her grew bigger... all of a sudden...

"Can anybody get the copy of the assignment recipe on my table and also the sample materials" the teacher announced

Sumire then raised her hand

"Ma'am... Sakura said that she want to volunteer... to make up for last time" Sumire said as she was laughing inside

"What the..." Mikan said who was annoyed

Without wanting to cause any argument Mikan headed towards the staff room and took the needed papers...

"What the hell did I do to deserve this kind of treatment" she thought as it was followed by a sigh... she then shook her head down feeling dejected

All of a sudden... a crashing sound echoed the hallway... papers flew all over the place...

"Ouch... my back hurts" she said...

"Hey... watch where you're going" was the cold voice of the person she bumped to

Slowly she turned her gaze on the person whom she bumped to... her eyes met with a pair of crimson orbs

"What the..." she said as she bent down to pick up the scattered papers...

Natsume for a moment glanced at her... without saying any words he began to walk past her

"Hey aren't you suppose to help me?!" she exclaimed

With a smirk painted on his face

"Well it doesn't look like you need any help" was his cool reply as he watched her picking up the papers...

All of a sudden a hand holding the rest of the scattered paper reached out to her

"Here you go..." Ruka said as helped her picked up the scattered paper

"Thanks Ruka... my thoughts of you already changed" she jokingly said

Ruka on the other hand just smiled at her as he helped her stood up...

"Its nothing" he replied and with that he followed Natsume

Quickly after gathering all of the paper she went bakc to their class..

The sand of time began pouring down... time flew by quickly... the school bell rang signaling the end of the day for classes...

"This is such a long day..." Mikan thought as she began to walk the bricked pathway leading to her dorm... "I hope nothing more will happen today... that Sumire, what the hell did I do to her... she's gone nuts... now I have my homework doubled again by that Home economics teacher.." were the complains she had in mind..

The wind blew softly as the sky was painted fading colors of orange... the sun is slowly starting too hid behind the day clouds...

"Isn't that..." she thought as her eyes caught a glimpse of a raven haired boy resting under the shade of a tree...

Flashbacks of the scenario that afternoon flooded her head...

"Dear God, what have I done to deserve this kind of punishment... all I ever wanted was to have a peaceful life, one that is similar to the fairytales that I've once read... I have never been choosy as far as I can remember... but..." thought this auburn haired girl as she gets lost in her thoughts

Raging with anger she approached Natsume who was sitting lying on the grass underneath the maple's shade.

"Why the hell give me a frog?? I wished for a prince..." she shouted as she pointed her finger towards Natsume... "You are the worst kind of human... are you even considerable as a human? Cruel..." she said being all dramatic and exclaiming... "Don't you know that a girl's first kiss is very special especially mine..." she shouted again "You have tainted by innocence"

She then glanced at him to see his reaction, but there was none... his didn't even bother to defend him...

"So Insensitive" she said bursting from anger...

It was then followed by a short moment of silence...

"You're annoying" was his simple reply as he turned his glance at her "aren't you over reacting." He continued as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his clothes.

She wanted to retort back but no words escaped her mouth, she was left dumbfounded as she watched him leaving. Her locks swayed as the wind gently passed by. Her thought were filled with irritation.

"How could he be so insensitive" she said

A hand suddenly pat her head, she turned to see who it was. Her eyes met with a pair of blue orbs. He was smiling at her.

"Don't think of it too much... I think that's what Natsume is trying to tell you..." Ruka said to her as if he was talking to a little child

"How should I not suppose to think of it...? It was my first, it's supposed to be special... not something that would entertain another person..." she said fuming as she stomped her foot...

He then smiled at her again...

"Well if think of it this way... have you ever been kissed by a child?" he asked her as her gestured for them to sit under the shade of the tree...

Without thinking she sat beside him and with a nod she replied... she gazed at him wondering what he's trying to tell her...

"Hmm... think of it this way, that Natsume is just a playful little boy... if you put no malice to it then you can tell your self that your first kiss wasn't stolen.." he said as he smiled at her

"Huh? Which part of him is child like... he is not cute as a child you know....' she said still being stubborn

Ruka then chuckled as her reply surprised him

"I'm just saying, that a kiss can only be considered as a kiss if you have feelings for each other..." were his words to her

The wind blew softy and the leaves rustle. There was this moment of silence as she stared at him. Her heart began to race.

He then stood up and stretched out his hand to her...

"Well its getting you should head back to you dorm..." he said as he took her hand and pulled her up

"Thanks..." she said to him as a faint tint of pink appeared on her face...

"No problem... anyway I need to head out now... I'm going to meet up with the others... take care and don't think of it too much..." he said and bid his farewell...

She watched him take his leave, her heart kept on pounding, she doesn't know what it means... she's feeling a bit nervous, excited and happy... all of her emotions are being mixed up... she was staring to nothing now.. Her mind is still full of what he had said...

"You are really unbelievable..." said a girl's voice that disturbed her thoughts

She then turned around to look whom it was... her eyes met with a pair of olive colored orbs... one of which jealousy can be seen visibly.

"What the hell are you talking about Sumire" Mikan questioned her...

Sumire's eyebrow arched as she looked at her from head to toe...

"I guess this is your true color huh… after flirting with Natsume next you are targeting Ruka now..." she said as she was leaning on a tree...

"Say whatever you want…" Mikan flared back as she began to walk headed towards her dorm...

* * *

The sky turned pitch black as street lamps began to light the streets... young people started to gather in different bars... There was loud music, people were laughing and some were shouting... some guys were dancing and flirting with other girls... the place reeks of alcohol and smoke... As puffs of cigarettes can be seen...

"Aren't you being too nice to the girl...?" Natsume suddenly said as he stood up from his seat

"I'm just comforting her... Girls needs to be treated gently..." was his simple reply as he took a sip of alcohol

Natsume then glanced at him and saw that Ruka was smiling...

"Well, whatever its none of my business but just a piece of advice, don't be kind to a girl if you have no intention of taking responsibility afterwards" he said as he placed his glass on the table

Ruka just smiled at Natsume as if what Natsume was saying means nothing...

"Don't worry... I'm quite a responsible person" Ruka said confidently

Natsume then stared at him...

"Natsume are you bothered by it?" Ruka half jokingly said

With a smirk Natsume replied

"There's no reason for me to be bothered..." was his cool reply as he took a sip of alcohol "in the end what's mine is just going to be mine..."

"Hey... guys we're here to have some fun... you two stop all these serious talks..." their friend interrupted seeing a bit of tension building up between the two...

* * *

It was almost dark when she arrived at the door of her room... she then searched for her keys... with a pinning sigh she opened her door jerking her things on the floor... she then threw herself to her bed...

"This is a VERY long day..." she said to herself...

Mikan then rested for a while still being absorbed by her thought of Ruka... "It was just a small talk though... I wonder why did it appeal so much to me.." she thought as she reached for her pillow and embraced it "Ruka is more of the prince type unlike that bastard Natsume" with that she thought she stood up from her bed the headed to her shower..

A gust of Night's wind gently passed by as she sat on her window sill... The stars and the moon illuminated the dark sky... the smell of spring calmed the mind of this auburn haired girl. She then stared at the sky... with her thoughts filled with the day's happening.

She took a deep breathe...

"Okaasa... for the first time in my life I felt that my heart was racing... It kept on beating faster every time I think of him... what could it mean? It was a dreadful day but after talking with Ruka I felt a lot better..." she said "my heart, I can't understand it... it can settle... its beating too fast..." she thought...

She then stood up and went to her bed...

"I hope that tomorrow I'd be able to see him again..." she thought as she laid her head on her pillow...

The hands of time kept on ticking... in the midst of the night she felt the cold wind touching her face but there was this comforting warmth that seems to be wrapped around her body which makes her feel safe.. She then tucked her self underneath her sheets...

The mornings breathe came freely inside her room... her alarm clock began to ring loudly...

"Ughh… it's still too early..." she said as she tried reaching out for he clock...

"Too noisy... you're giving me a headache... I still want to sleep" was a familiar deep voice

Being half asleep she turned off the alarm...

"Yeah... I still want to sle---" she replied as she tucks herself inside her bed... "Ahh!!" she shouted as she realized that she was not alone...

"What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed...

* * *

Author's notes: I still cant get enough of cliff hangers.. lolz.. I'm really sorry.. thanks for ready.. so how did it go?? please tell me.. thanks..


	6. Lemon and White Chocolate Parfait

**Chapter 6: Lemon and White Chocolate Parfait**

_A sweet concoction with a tinge of citrus…_

"Ahh… I can hear the birds chirping… the Sun's rays.. it's oh so warm feeling as it touches my skin… a paradise" Mikan said with a tear drop on her eye as she dramatically wrapped herself with the window curtains… "Ahh… What a wonderful morning.." she said in a dreamy tone..

Stretching out her hands towards the sky..

"Dear mother in heaven… Today is another start for me.. but.. please forgive this wretched daughter of yours… I have lost my…" she said "my chastity and innocence has been stolen.." she continued the glanced towards her bed

On her bed was Natsume who amusingly watched her one man show..

"hn.. pervert.." Natsume uttered

_Flashback.._

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" Mikan exclaimed_

"_Shut up.." a half asleep Natsume muttered as he reached out for her and locked her in his arms.._

"_stay still" he muttered again "troublesome pillow"_

_her face then became warm as her heart began to skip a beat_

"_hey.. hey.. hey.." Mikan nervously thought as her face was buried on his naked chest.. "What's with this situation.." she thought_

_She then felt her head spinning… it was too much for her.._

"_Such development can only exist in dramas" she thought "No.. wait this is not the time to be drunk" she thought mentally slapping herself.. _

"_What to do.." she thought as she struggled to be freed from his hold_

_Finally after a few minutes Natsume loosened his embrace on her allowing her to be free…_

"_Hey.. Moro…" She shouted but suddenly stopped as her eyes caught hold of the scene in front of her.._

_The morning's light gently touched the young boy's fair skin.. he was shirtless, exposing his perfectly toned body and abs.. His slender body… His striking features were all exposed to her.. it was a sight as if he was cut out from a photo book.._

"_Ahh.. I must fight this temptation.." She thought with her cheeks flushed as she bit her lips.. "This scene is so… ero…" she thought as she tried her best to look away from him_

"_hn.." Natsume grunted in his sleep_

" _irresistible.." She muttered finally giving to temptation "I cannot stop myself from indulging this.. such a sight.." she thought_

"_Ahh… I know I shouldn't touch it…" she said as she stared at the half naked body of Natsume_

_But her instinct betrayed her as her eyes kept glued on his body… her cheeks blushing madly as her eyes dreamily sparkled_

_With her finger, she gently touched his chest _

_All of a suddenly Natsume uttered a moan.._

"_Hn.." natsume reacted at the touch of her fingers_

"_ah.. this is soo.." she muttered_

_For a moment she was taken aback but continued on slowly trailing it down to his abs.._

"_Ahhnn.. I have become a sinful maiden.. Forgive me" she said as she felt the toned body of the young man resting on her side "such existence is sinful" she thought "I want to feel more.." she unconsciously uttered.._

"_Just a little bit lower and.." she muttered again_

"_You want to feel more?" a voice suddenly asked_

_Without thinking twice, Mikan instinctively answered "Yes.."_

"_Does it feel good?" the voice asked again_

"_Yes.. this white smooth skin.. the toughness and firmness of the muscles.. this existence…" she said_

"_hn.. aren't you pervert.." the voice then interrupted her_

_Her eyes shot wide open as she was shot back to reality… _

"_I'm screwed.." Mikan thought as she saw natsume looking at her_

_With a smirk on his face _

"_Mornin'" Natsume greeted "I forgive you for being a sinful maiden.." he continued as he nonchalantly played with the tips of Mikan's hair.. _

_With blood rushing to her head_

"_KYAAA!" Mikan frantically shouted as she pushed him away.._

_End of flashback…_

"I'm not a pervert!" Mikan shouted as she frantically pointed her fingers towards him.. "You are the pervert! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" was her quick comeback

"Sleeping.." was he calmly replied as he stood up from bed..

"Kyaa!" Mikan shouted as she saw Natsume only wearing his boxers… "YOU! What have you done to me while I was asleep?!" She said

"Certainly not what you did" Natsume said with a smirk on his face as he picked up his pants..

"I did nothing!" she defensively shouted.. "my chastity…." She said with tears one her eyes

"Whatever.." was natsume's cool response

"You! You bastard take responsebi—" she said but was suddenly cut off by a knock on her door

"Mikan.. Are you awake?" was the voice of her friend anna

Frantically Mikan run towards the door to greet her friend..

"Morning…" she said nervously as she stuck her head out of the door..

"you look pale" her friend noticed

"ah… I must really be hungry.." Mikan replied

The two then exchange a few words before she closed the door again and telling her friend that she'll just follow her..

"Alright.. hey you bastard listen to me.." she said turning back her attention towards Natsume

But t her surprise Natsume is already on his way to leave the room..

"later" Natsume coolly said as he existed towards the window leaving an aghast Mikan..

* * *

"geez what a way of starting my day" Mikan thought as she dragged herself to the school building

Upon arriving to their school building Mikan saw a crowd building up near the school's bulletin board..

Eying her friend she shouted "Hey.. Nonoka" Mikan said as she waved her hands to her friend

"hey.. what's the fuss about?" She asked Nonoka whom just stepped out of the Crowd..

"W..Well you see." Nonoka hesitantly answered "you know.. yesterday's happening at lunch.. someone posted it there.. and to make it worse.." she continued

"You know what? Mikan Asked puzzled about what her friend is telling her

Nonoka the gestured for her to come closer and whispered in her ears.. Mikan's eyes shot wide open as she couldn't believe what her friend just told her.. Hurriedly she ran towards the crowd and squeezed herself in… Finally after a moment of struggle she reached the board, on the ground infornt of it where a paper that was torn down… her jaw dropped as she saw the horror unraveled before her eyes..

It was a photo of Natsume and her kissing and the other is a shot of her and ruka talking during the night with a caption underneath saying "B*tch on the loose"

"Natsume.." Mikan thought as she was left puzzled by his actions… she then recalled what nonoka just whispered to her..

Flashback

_A few moments before Mikan arrived there… there was already a huge commotion about the photo posted on the board.._

"_What a shameless girl" one of the students said_

"_yeah.. who does she think she is" another one commented_

"_What's the fuss all about?" a blonde haired boy asked a by stander_

"_Aah.. just another shamless act" the person immediately replied_

_The noisy crowd suddenly got quiet as two boys approached the cause of the commotion… the air was then filled with tension_

"_hn… this shot is not bad" A familiar voice said.._

"_the caption is quite catchy as well" the raven haired boy continued as he keenly checked the photos.. _

"_but.." he continued as he suddenly tore down and trashed the said photo "I don't like this angle.. I can't see the whole action" he said in a very cold voice as he placed his hands inside his pocket and turned around to leave.._

_End_

"I'm not sure if I'm suppose to get annoyed with him or thank him" Mikan uttered

"You should be thankful.." A high pitched voice coming from a permed head girl said "for a bitch like you to receive kindness from Natsume.." she continued as she rolled her eyes

"Hey Sumire!" Mikan retorted back "I never asked for his whatsoever. I was the victim here.." She exclaimed

"so what? Why don't you just cry and pity yourself or better yet disappear.." was Sumire's the quick comeback as she turn around and left..

"That does it.." Mikan furiously said "it's all that natsume's fault! From the beginning till now.. this bad luck.. I'll make him take responsibility for this" she continued as she cursed natsume's name

* * *

Time flew by quickly, Half of the day had already passed and still there were no traces of Natsume..

"Darn.. I ever see him… I gonna give him a piece of my mind" Mikan furiously thought as she and her friends made their way towards their shoe locker.. It was dismissal time already..

"That bastard natsume! If I ever see him I'm soo gonna.." she exclaimed but was interrupted

"You're gonna what" were the words of a familiar deep voice..

"natsume!" Mikan exclaimed to her surprise

"you're blocking my way" he said shrugging her off

His nonchalance and actions irked the already annoyed mikan..

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted furiously Pointing her fingers towards him..

"Because of you! I am in this situation" she continued on referring to all the rumors now surrounding her.. " You bastard! Take responsibility!" she demanded

Natsume then suddenly stopped on his tracks and walked towards Mikan.. the air was full of tension

"You! Take reponsibilty for your actions!" Mikan nervously demanded as natsume gave her a cold stare..

"Alright.." Natusme calmly replied to everyone's surprise

He then raised his hand, Mikan tightly closed her eyes with her thought that he might beat her up or the least slap her back to her sense, but to her surprise..

"Ahh… I prefer bigger cup size" he said, his hands were groping Mikan's chest.. "You better work hard, especially in this department… I can't feel that much.." he calmly continued as he moved away his hands from her..

Silence enveloped the surrounding area as people around dropped their jaws..

"ahh.. one more thing.." natsume said before turning around to leave "let's continue tonight where we left off this morning"

* * *

A/N: So there continues the story... hmm... I hoped you liked it.. I was on hiatus for centuries because of college, I did mention it before that I took up architecture.. anyway since I have the time of the world again I'll be doing a weekly update on this one and decide later on which of my other stories should I finish next... don't forget to leave a review...


End file.
